


[Podfic] Look or Look Away

by MelodiRead



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, (not by the parent)(not really), Alternate Universe - Human, Anyways, Blood, Coming Out, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Is there a word for that?, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Dr. Emile Picani, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Mild Injury, Neglect, Non-Consensual Touching, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Panic Attacks, Patton is their nanny, Tags May Change, Teen Deceit | Janus Sanders, Teen Sleep | Remy Sanders - Freeform, Teen Virgil | Anxiety Sanders, Trans Character, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, being grabbed when you don't want to be grabbed, i think remy's a teen?, is janus still the mom friend if he's their oldest brother?, or is it just, there it is, unintentional misgendering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiRead/pseuds/MelodiRead
Summary: An audio recording of the fic "Look or Look Away" by inspirante, about seven children who've learned to take care of themselves and a nanny who thinks they shouldn't have to.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Everyone & Everyone, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone, Platonic/Familial DRLAPER, honestly there's a lot but most of them are siblings guys
Comments: 25
Kudos: 12
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inspirante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirante/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Look or Look Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122159) by [inspirante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirante/pseuds/inspirante). 



> This is the first podfic I'm posting on here, so bear with me if I mess it up. No chapter warnings here!

[Here's the link!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EQSMJ0ypBva7m3GAjm7EYKOD_4FRi6On/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief overview of the O'Neill siblings

[Chapter Two is here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FMiba49cj-USk7hMj-kTlHsi7l_3mlUV/view?usp=drivesdk)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we meet Patton as he meets the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect to see uploads mostly on Saturdays; I'll try my best to make it every week

[Chapter Three!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Htyb-e52_LfJdMpsobQF-LJWnyO0zcYZ/view?usp=sharing)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan watches the new nanny as he arrives. He doesn't get a "good" impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Chapter Warnings to be found here!

[Chapter Four is ready!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JCx55AxENPpWSApcN5ACgB0fInESdFgM/view?usp=sharing)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation begins. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a decent chance that Roman's voice changed about four times this chapter; sorry!   
> (Well, any of their voices, but especially Roman)

[Chapter Five complete!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LFYwK9dlRw3FQwy0INxVFGGuengk2Q5U/view?usp=sharing)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee talks with Patton. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late; I had a lot of schoolwork to finish up on yesterday!  
> Warnings: a mention of a knife, umm cursing in the source material I guess?

[Chapter Six!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1C67BnIU2u-P0FDODG9oUizbM_E9SEBx6/view?usp=sharing)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton settles in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: None as far as I'm aware

[Chapter Seven is done!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Eoji3SlC3yh7osyS7KOxmt1Zk5skPE0z/view?usp=sharing)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Patton got that text message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm tossing some warnings in here that I'll probably add to the tags after this; let me know if there's any I forgot  
> Warnings: mild to moderate facial injury (bloody nose), blood mention, thought spirals during a panic attack, threats, non-consensual touching/grabbing (but no more than that)

[Chapter Eight has been completed!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GXPUmL0LBBlHmgrLp8vAzpsz4e4tw9Se/view?usp=sharing)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride home and lunch with the O'Neills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: I'm pretty sure the only one here is food and eating; let me know if there's anything else

[Chapter Nine, everybody!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IfoO3fxIxUnAAOimXVyhZoHWbqB9vXDM/view?usp=sharing)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton takes the brothers back-to-school shopping.
> 
> (Remy POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: unintentional misgendering(character in question isn't out), cursing in the story which I couldn't replace with the same meaning so it's just kinda . . . not there, anything else let me know!

[Chapter Ten has been finished!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10aE4ponhIcD2xPiUVH66pxrKlAfJ0bMs/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
